Renesmee y Jake: Rayo de Sol
by daniela1505
Summary: Conclusion:  Tu vida es un bonito paraiso. Donde vez un gran arco iris y un sol. Que alumbra todo.  ¿Y cuanto dura?
1. Noticia

Estaba ordenando mi cuarto, habíamos salido de compras ayer con Alice y cuando se compra con ella acabas muy pero muy agotada aunque no era la única que tenia ese problema por ella seguiría comprando hasta que las tiendas se quedaran vaciás. Yo aparentaba ya 16 o 17no lo sabia exactamente tantos cambios en seis años te hacían muy confusa. Hacia dos semanas que había sido mi cumpleaños y nos lo habíamos pasado genial con toda mi familia y con Jake.  
>-Ness, ves cuando acabes a la sala principal- me sorprendió mi madre que ya estaba en mi cuarto ya se había acostumbrado a que me llamara Ness o Nessie pero eso si le costo mucho.<p>

-Si, pero para que?-indague ya que no sabia nada de nada.

-No lo se, solamente tu padre me dijo que fuéramos-comento ella ayudándome a terminar de arreglar la ropa

-Bueno,ya hemos terminado ,vamos-dije intrigada por que quería saber de que se trataba

-Ok,vamos-afirmo mi mama saliendo por la puerta y yo la seguí cerrando la puerta

Llegamos al salón y vi a toda mi familia reunida ,Carlise y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá blanco de cuatro plazas al lado de Esme estaba sentada Alice y a su lado Jasper ,Rosalie estaba parada y Emmet le rodeaba por la cintura y mi padre estaba parado y mi madre se fue a estar a su lado,y solamente faltaban mis primas,ellas fueron lo mejor para mis tíos. Era Miércoles así que Jake no venia ,el siempre ha estado conmigo,todos los fines los semanas venia para estar conmigo ya que no podía dejar la Push, aunque a veces mis padres y yo íbamos muy pocas, la verdad, y además eramos los únicos que íbamos no nos podíamos arriesgar a que nos vieran. Íbamos mi madre y mi padre a visitar a Charlie y yo también ,pero después yo me iba a la Push con Jake a visitar a los chicos y a mi mejor amiga, con Jake ya que mis padres no podían entrar por el tratado.

Nos habíamos trasladado a Denali hace cinco años después de lo de Los Vulturis y por que ya sospechaban de Carlise y de todos nosotros así que se decidió trasladarnos a Denali y lo mejor de trasladarnos fue encontrar a Sophia y Stefania.

-FLASHBASCK-

Estábamos saliendo de caza yo aparenteva 11 años y estábamos por los bosques de Denali

-Edward ,hueles eso-gritaba mi tía Rosalie que venia corriendo desde el norte.

-No que pasa Rosalie?-pregunto mi papa.

-Es que... te parecerá raro pero he sentido un olor parecido al de Ness-dijo mi tía muy confundida-Esta por el norte

-Te seguimos Rosalie- mi padre y todos fuimos detrás de Rosalie aunque mi padre iba mas adelante seguro que ya sabia donde estaba el sitio.

Corrimos como unos minutos y llegamos yo notaba un olor diferente al de mis padres pero no sabia muy bien ya que no tenia los sentidos tan desarrollados como toda mi familia.

-Escucho algo, son dos personas están muy asustados-comunico mi padre-Por aquí.

Fuimos detrás de mi padre y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con dos niñas que estaban en el suelo.

-Bella,llama a Carlise y dile que venga estamos a 10 km del norte de la casa y que es urgente-le dijo mi papa dándole el móvil, paras que marcara ,mi mama lo cogió marco rápido y enseguida contesto mi abuelo y lo puso en altavoz.

-Carlise

-_Si dime Bella que pasa?_

-Hemos encontrado a dos niñas en el bosque

-_Traelas para el hospital le atenderemos aquí enseguida_

-Lo que pasa es que son como Renesmee y no podemos necesitamos que vengas

-_Donde están?_-dijo preocupado

-Estamos a 10 km del norte de la casa

-_Espera...-_dijo mi abuelo

-Si que pasa Carlise?

-_Llévenlas a la casa por que tardare y que Edward la atienda iré dentro de media hora-_dijo mi abuelo con calma

-Lo haremos ,nos vemos adiós-dijo mama

-_Tengan cuidado, ya iré ,hasta luego_-y mi mama colgó y miro a mi padre y a Rosalie

-Edward vamos a la casa-dijo mi mama acto seguido mi papa cogió a unas de las niñas y la otra la tomo mi tía Rosalie.

Fuimos a la casa y las llevaron al consultorio que tenia Carlise para mi ya que cada semana me hacia exámenes y me media. Aquello me frustraba tener que hacer esa revisiones. Solo pensarlo me daba un repelús. Yo me quede afuera en el salón. Vi entrar a mi abuelo me saludo y se fue mientras yo estaba haciendo zapping pero no había nada bueno que ver y cuando apago la tele para ir a mi cuarto empiezo a escuchar a alguien bajando por las escaleras.

-Nessie,mira -era mi mama y justo detrás de ellas estaban dos niñas de cabello rubio y de mi misma edad eran parecidas en muchos aspectos su cuerpo estaba delgado parecía que no habían comido semanas y tenían una expresión de miedo y de alegría. Como no hablaban yo decidí romper el hielo

-Hola ,soy Renesmee pero decidme Ness o Nessie- les salude y les di un abrazo a cada una

-Hola-me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

-Si quieren pueden ir a jugar-dijo mi mama

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?-le pregunte para jugar y ellas asintieron abrí la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿Como se llaman?-pregunte muy curiosa.

-Yo me llamo Stefania- dijo una

-Y yo me llamo Sophia- dijo la otra

-Entonces tu te llamas Stefania- dije dirigiéndome a la primera-y tu Sophia- dije dirigiéndome a la otra y ellas asintieron,estuvimos jugando a las muñecas y también les enseñe fotos de mi familia y de Jake y después fuimos al jardín a jugar a los columpios que había echo mi tío Emmet

-Chicas pueden venir un momento-dijo tía Rose muy alegre

-Si-dijimos todas,la seguimos y llegamos al salón donde nos esperaban todos sentados mi tía Alice también estaba muy alegre y mi tío Jasper y mi tío Emmet también y todo los demás.

-Hola Sophia y Stefania- dijo mi abuela Esme con su tono maternal.

-Hola-dijeron ellas muy alegres al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

-Quieren algo de tomar o algo de comida?-dijo mi abuela

-No gracias-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y nos volvimos a reír

-Y tu Nessie ?-dijo mirándome

-No,abuelita,gracias-dije yo ya que antes había cazado y ya no quería y ademas la comida humana no era en mi comida favorita pero la comía igualmente.

-¿Quieren sentarse?-nos pregunto y las tres asentimos la verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien las tres y nos dirijamos al sillón grande ya que todos estaban parados.

-Nos preguntábamos que estaban haciendo en el bosque-dijo mi abuelo dirigiéndose a ellas

-Nosotras estábamos huyendo de unos vampiros malos nuestro papa nos dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí y que escapáramos-dijo Stefania cayéndole unas lagrimas-Nos dijo que no miráramos atrás pero yo se que el a muerto-lo ultimo en si fue como un murmullo.

-Interesante-dijo mi papa y todo le miramos a el, pero continuo Sophia.

-Corríamos y no descansábamos por que sabíamos que nos querían a nosotras y cuando ya no podíamos mas nos caímos y ya no sabíamos donde estábamos-dijo Sophia también estaba llorando.

-¿Y como se llamaba tu padre?-pregunto Rosalie mientras se ponía de cuclillas mirando a Stefania

-Se llamaba Stefan- dijo ella llorando mas y entonces Rosalie la abrazo y estaba sollozando

-Y tu madre?-pregunto Alice poniendo en cuclillas hacia Sophia

-Nuestro papa nos contó que ella se llamaba Caroline- dijo ella y Alice también la abrazo y también sollozaba y continuo-El nos dijo que nuestra mama murió cuando nosotras nacimos y no la pudo salvar por que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir-dijo Stefania que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y con un pañuelo en la mano que seguro le había dado Rose

-Al parecer su padre intento convertirla después del parto pero ella no lo soporto-dijo mi papa

-Os gustaría quedaros con nosotros?-dijo Alice

-Seriáis como nuestras hijas-dijo ella alegre y con esperanza

Stefania y Sophia se miraron por un momento y dijeron

-Nos encantaría-dijeron y Stefania abrazo a Rosalie y Sophia abrazo a Alice

-Entonces os gustaría ser nuestras hijas?-pregunto Rose

-Claro que si -y estaban llorando pero de felicidad.

-Entonces son nuestras mamas-dijo Stefania

-Que te parece si yo soy tu mama-dijo Rosalie muy contenta ya que ella siempre quería ser madre-

-Y yo tu mama-dijo Alice que estaba muy emocionada mas que cuando íbamos de compras ,pero también con deseo aunque ella no pensaba ser madre la idea le gustaba muchísimo y seria mas feliz.

-Si claro que me gustaría que fueras mi mama-dijo Stefania y Rosalie la abrazo y podría casi jurar que se le derramo una lagrima.

-A mi me gustarías que fueras mi mama,Alice- dijo Sophia

-Y ami me gustaría que fueras mi hija-y la abrazo y creo que también se le derramo una lagrima.

-Y yo seré papa-dijo tío Emmet y todo le lanzamos una mirada envenenada.

-Y yo también-dijo tío Jasper alegre y todos nos dimos la vuelta y todos nos reímos y también Sophia y Stefania que se estaban limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Tienen algún don?-dijo mi abuelo a Sophia y a Stefania

-Si -dijo Stefania- Yo puedo ver el pasado,es algo complejo puedo ver el pasado de alguien tocándolo o teniendo algo de esa persona lo que mejor funciona es un mechón de pelo como esto por eso sé lo de mi padre-dijo mostrando un mechón de pelo de color rubio muy parecido al de ellas-no siento nada por eso se que ya no esta -dijo con la voz quebrada y soportando las lagrimas aunque igualmente vi que se les salían

-Yo solo se que algunas veces no me ven es como estar ahí pero que no te vean a la vista, pero solamente dos veces y lo descubrí hace como 2 meses una cuando estábamos jugando al escondite con mi hermana desee que no me viera y paso delante de mi esa fue la primera vez y la segunda fue cuando estábamos huyendo y mi hermana paro y me dijo que no me podía ver y eso-dijo Sophia-ese es mi don hacer invisible-concluyo.

-Pues te explicaremos nuestros dones-expuso Carlise

Le explicamos todo de nuestra familia y después nos fuimos a dormir las tres ya que los demás no dormían ,Alice les acompaño a la habitación de invitados y yo me fui a mi cuarto a dormir

-FIN DE FLASHBASCK-

-Ya llegamos -dijeron mis primas entrando por la puerta principal.

-Bueno ,estamos aquí para comunicaros que hemos pensado volver si queréis, lo someteremos a votación.

-A donde Carlise?-dijo mi tía Rose y creo que todos nos formulamos las mismas preguntas.

-A Forks- comunico mi abuelo-Ya no tendremos problemas, ademas yo he pensado hacer un hospital así estaremos mejor durante mucho tiempo y ademas creo que ahí es donde podremos vivir mejor aquí la gente ha empezado a sospechar-para un momento para ver como nos encontrábamos y continuo-Lo sometemos a votación y así se decide-dijo mi Abuelo-Empecemos... yo estoy a favor de ir -dijo mi abuelo-¿Esme querida que dices?-dijo mi abuelo dirigiéndose a mi Abuela-

-Yo digo que si me encantaría volver a Forks-dijo mi abuela y yo estaba a rebosar de alegría por fin podría estar mas tiempo con Jake.

-Bella,Edward os gustaría volver a Forks-dijo Carlise

-Yo claro que quiero volver-dijo mi mama ya que últimamente Charlie estaba muy enfermo aunque ya se estaba recuperando-Y tu Edward quieres volver-dijo mi mama cariñosamente.

-Claro, también me gustaría volver-dijo mi papa mirando a mi mama y se dieron un corto beso

-Y tu Nessie querés volver?-me pregunto Carlise

Y sin dudarlo respondí.

-Si ,me gustaría de nuevo y a Forks-dije dando saltitos de alegría literalmente-estar mas cerca de mi abuelo y los de la Push.

-Y ustedes ,ya se que nunca habéis estado en Forks pero os gustaría ir?-dijo mi abuelito a mis primas

-Siempre he querido conocer Forks,Si me gustaría ir-dijo Stefania

-Yo también quiero ver ese lugar de que tanto nos habla Ness-dijo Sophia mirándome, y eso tenia razón yo siempre le contaba todo de Forks las pocas veces que fui con mis padres y siempre quisieron ir.

-Alice y Jasper os gustaría ir?-inquirió mi abuelito pero yo sabia que si iban a aceptar mi tía adoraba mucho a Jake cuando venia ya que el era como un calmante para sus visiones que tenia de nosotras tres aunque ya no siente ningún dolor. Lo dominaba.

-A mi si,ya quiero comenzar a decorar la casa-dijo mi ria Alice con mucho entusiasmo-Y tu Jasper?

-Si, también-respondió mi tío

-Y tu Rosalie y Emmet que os pareces volver a Forks-dijo Carlise y vi que mi tía ponía cara de desagrado a ella nunca le agrado el olor de Jake cuando venia

-Yo...-dijo mi tía Rose mirando a todos ya que si se oponía iba a resultar un poco mas difícil por que queríamos tener el apoyo de todos- quisiera...-y nosotras tres pusimos cara de cachorrito que nos había enseñado Alice y nos vio y se rindió ,siempre funcionaba-volver a Forks -dijo rendida y echándole a Alice una mirada envenenada

-Pues esta decido volvemos a Forks-dijo Carlise y nosotras tres nos dimos un abrazo

-¡Bien!-gritamos las tres y todos nos reímos

-Nos vamos dentro de dos días-dijo Carlise- alisten todo lo necesario.-sentenció.


	2. LLegada

Era Jueves,después de terminar de planificar todo para nuestra ida nos fuimos a dormir (los que dormíamos). Alice nos estaba ayudando a todos a hacer el equipaje ,después habíamos planificado ir de caza todos. Nuestra última caza en Denali.

-Ya hemos terminado,chicas-dijo Alice

-Por fin-dijimos las tres

-Tienen una hora para hacer otras cosas y después nos vamos a cazar-dijo Alice saliendo por la puerta

-Voy a llamar a Jake- dije buscando mi móvil ya que no le había contado nada por que Alice nos tenia ocupada desde la noticia. Todo esto era un caos.

-Estoy contenta por fin podremos conocer Forks-dijo Stefania sentadose en la cama.

-Y también la Push ,Ness ¿crees que nosotras podremos entrar?-dijo Sophi que estaba en el ordenador. Entrando a ver sitios para viajar.

-Eh...Si,claro que podremos entrar ,¿Por?-pregunte ,viendo mi móvil debajo de mi almohada de mi cama.

-Esque..como tu eres la mejor amiga de Jacob y nosotras no sabíamos si podíamos entrar-dijo Stefania.

-Si te refieres al tratado solamente funciona con los vampiros completos y al ser semis-vampiras no nos afecta-les explique mientras buscaba el numero de Jake en la agenda de mi móvil

-Ah...Ok-dijo Sophia.

Piii...Piii...Piii estaba apunto de colgar cuando contesto.

-_¿S__i?_-dijo Jake,como me encantaba su voz.

El ultimo mes estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Jake no se que era pero cada ves que estaba cerca de el sentía una descarga y hacia revolotearme mil cosas, se que le quería pero yo le quería como algo mas que como mi mejor amigo, pero yo no quería hacerme ilusiones por que yo sabia que para el siempre seria su pequeña Nessie como su hermana pequeña que la quería proteger de todo, pero yo tenia esperanzas aunque parecieran estúpidas ,yo las tenia, de que el me viera de otra forma ser alguien mas que eso.

-_¿Hay al__guien?_-pregunto Jake bostezando,sacándome de mis pensamientos, seguro que había estaba durmiendo.

-Eh...Ola Jake,perdón por despertarte-me disculpe.

_-No pasa nada Nessie... ¿pasa algo?_-pregunto preocupado

-Bueno...Jake mañana nos vamos a Forks-dije yo alegre.

_-A Ok le diré a Charlie que vienes a visitarle_-dijo Jake

-¡Jake,Que nos vamos a Forks mi familia y yo nos vamos para quedarnos en Forks!-dije yo

_-¡Enserio Ness, es lo mejor!_-sentí como se levantaba de lsu cama a cuasa de los moviminetos que hacia.

-Si,mañana llegaremos Forks en el mediodía ,te lo puedes creer Jake ¡Volvemos a Forks!-estaba muy alegre siempre quise estar ahí siempre extrañe la cabaña de mis padre y el claro de mis padres

-¡Ness,ven!-dijo mi madre gritando.

-Jake ,lo siento mi madre me llama te llamo mas tardes o nos vemos cuando llegue a Forks ¿Ok?-dije yo ya que mi mama me estaba llamando para ir de caza

_-Ok, Ness Adiós_-dijo Jake

-Adiós Jake-y colgué

-¡Ya voy!-grite y baje corriendo a el salón

-Vamos-dijo Carlise

Estuvimos cazando hasta que mis primas y yo ya no podíamos mas y volvimos a la casa ,nuestra ultima noche en Denali

-Buenas Noches-dije yo a mis primas

-Hasta mañana-dijo Stefania

-Adiós-dijo Sophia

Subimos por las escaleras y no fuimos cada una su dormitorio entre a mi dormitorio y vi que tenia un mensaje en mi portátil y lo abrí " Ness, que bueno que vengas a Forks es genial ahora podremos pasar mas tiempo juntas y por fin conoceré a tus primas que emoción bueno espero que nos podamos ver pronto, ya sabes Jacob nos contó a todos que venias , Ok bueno besos y cuidate Bye"

lo leí y cerré el portátil.

Me fui al baño a hacer mis "necesidades humanas" me cambie mi ropa por un pijama que me había comprado Alice la ultima vez.

Me desperté, eran las 9 de la mañana me quedaban dos horas y de ahí nos íbamos a el aeropuerto y de ahí estaríamos en Forks, !guau no me podía creer que por fin volvería a mi verdadero lugar¡. Me levante y me fui al baño, me bañe me lave los dientes y me cambie la ropa que me había dejado Alice como siempre todo los días. Baje a la cocina y me encontré con mis primas

-Buenos días,Ness-dijo Stefania

-Hola,Nessie-dijo Sophia

-Buenos días,chicas-dije saludándoles a las dos

-¿Donde están los demás?-pregunte buscándoles con la mirada

-Se fueron a visitar a los Denali-dijo Stefania

-Si ya deben de estar por llegar nos habían dejado una nota-dijo Sophia entregándome una nota "Chicas, nos hemos ido a visitar a los Denali volveremos a las 9:30"

-Ok,chicas...¿Que hacemos?-pregunte

-Que tal si vemos una película-dijo Sophia

-Que película vemos?-pregunte aunque ya sabia cual era

-Titanic-dijimos las tres juntas

-Yo hago las palomitas-dijo Sophia

-Yo voy a poner a poner la película-dijo Stefania

-Yo voy a coger las bebidas-dije yo

Estábamos cogiendo las bebidas cuando escuche un coche estacionarse, seguro que ya habían vuelto

-Llegamos-anuncio Carlise- Buenos días,chicas-dijo entrando en la cocina

-Hola, Abuelo-dijimos las dos a la vez .

Después de los saludos de todos nos fuimos mi prima y yo a sentarnos con Stefania al salón para ver la película nos sentamos y estuvimos viendo cuando mi tío Emmet apago la tele .

-Tiooo-dijimos Sophia y yo .

-Papaaa- se quejo Stefania.

-¿Que no quieren ir a Forks?-dijo mi tío con tono burlón

-Siii pero la peliii- dijimos las tres poniendo la carita que nos había enseñado Alice

-Alice-dijo mi tío mirando para otro lado ya que así no nos vería y la única en que no caía era Alice por eso la llamo.

-Si..venga chicas,que llegaremos tarde ya habéis visto la peli un montón de veces-dijo Alice llegando y poniéndose delante del televisor.

-Valee...-dijimos las tres rindiendonos ya que con Alice nunca se podía discutir

-Stefania tu vas a ir con Emmet y Rose, Sophia tu iras conmigo y tu papa y tu Ness con Edward y Bella-dijo y cada una nos fuimos a los coches donde nos esperaban nuestros padres

-Hola mama,Hola papa-les dije dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Hola hija como te encuentras?-pregunto mi mama

-Estoy muy bien-dije con mucha alegría "y eso se queda corto" pensé y mi padre me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Bueno entremos que si no perderemos el vuelo-dijo mi padre abriéndole la puerta de copiloto a mi madre y después a mi la de atrás y después el subió.

-Cuanto apuesta Emmet?-pregunto mi papa y no comprendía a que se refería pero seguro que era un pensamiento de mi tío Emmet.

-Eh,Jasper una carrera?-dijo con un tono de superioridad y ahí comprendí todo estaban haciendo una carrera,"Genial"

-Claro,A cuanto?-dijo mi tío Jasper

-A 20-dijo mi papa, pero el no se refería a 20 sino a 20000 siempre era si,teníamos muchas cuentas en Suizas y muchos mas países ,ni yo sabia cuanto teníamos exactamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Jasper

-En sus marcas...-dijo tío Emmet- listos... YA-y salimos corriendo por la carretera.

Mi tío Jasper estaba en la delantera después estaba mi tío Emmet y por ultimo mi papa después de una jugada mi papa se puso en la delantera y tío Jasper en tercer puesto y mi tío Emmet se quedo en el mismo lugar

Después mi tío Jasper adelanto a mi tío Emmet en la recta final y hacia estuvo hasta que llegamos hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-No se vale-dijo mi tío Emmet cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño-Yo estaba ganado

-Hay papa-se quejo Stefania de mi tío Emmet.

-Tu lo has dicho Emmet _estabas_ ganando-dijo mi papa enfatizando la palabra "estabas" y todos nos reímos-Y ademas creo que me debes algo ,No?-dijo mi papa

-Te lo daré después-dijo mi tío Emmet dándole la espalda

-Vamos, tenemos que facturar las maletas si no perderemos el viaje -dijo mi tía Rosalie.

Todos nos pusimos a caminar hacia el aeropuerto, facturamos las maletas y nos dijimos a tomar nuestros asientos de primera clase , mi mama y mi papa se sentaban juntos igual que mis tíos y mis abuelos que se situaron todos a los lados de las ventanas y nosotras estamos en los asientos del medio, yo estaba en el lado izquierdo que daba al pasillo, Stefania estaba en el medio y Sophia esta en el lado derecho que daba al pasillo.

El viaje duraba una hora así que yo les empece a hablar sobre como era La Push y todos de ahí aunque ellas ya lo sabían pero ellas querían saber mas cosas sobre ellos aunque ellas ya lo sabían todo lo que yo sabia es decir todo de todo

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino,Nuestra compañía les desea una agradable estancia en Forks,Washington- dijeron por altavoz.

Y empezamos a bajar de el avión cogimos nuestras maletas y salimos de el aeropuerto y alquilamos unos coches ya que los nuestros nos lo iban a traer la próxima semana.

Llegábamos a la casa y yo estaba muy alegre por volver a mi lugar del que nunca me hubiera gustado irme, pero las cosas fueron como fueron.

Bajamos todos y vi como mis primas estaban asombradas por la casa , la verdad es que se había mantenido muy bien estos años aunque tendríamos que hacerles unas reformas igualmente.

-¿Os gusta?-les pregunte mientra que me acercaba a ellas

-Si, esta genial es muy hermosa-dijo Sophi

-Y grande-dijo Stefania

-Queréis ir al pasear por el bosque?-pregunte a mis primas

-Si-dijo Stefania

-Claro-dijo Sophi

-¿Podemos ir?-dijimos las tres mirando cada una a nuestras padres y ellos asintieron

-Si,ademas tenemos que limpiar la casa para poder habitarla hoy , mañana ya empezaremos con las reformas -dijo Carlise

Y salimos corriendo ya que eran las dos de la tarde así que fuimos a cazar, las tres cazamos dos ciervos hembras y de ahí les estuve mostrando diferentes lugares del bosque. Ya habían pasado 5 horas y ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

-¿Volvemos?-dijo Stefania y continuo Sophi

-Si, ya se esta haciendo de noche y ademas Nessie creo que todavía no has hablado con Jake-huy me había olvidado de Jake que mala amiga que soy yo le había dicho que nos veríamos hoy.

-Si tienes razón, tengo que llamarle ,volvamos-dije

-¿Una carrera?-propuso Sophi

-Si-contestamos Stefania y yo

-En sus marcas... listas …... ya -y salimos todas corriendo

Llegamos y nos paramos en seco delante de la casa, cuando vimos como había quedado la casa,había quedado como nueva, aveces me sorprendida como de rapidísimo podían hacer las cosas mi familia.

-Ness, le podrías contestar a Jake lleva toda la tarde llamándote y ya le he dicho pero quiere hablar contigo-dijo mi mama viniendo de la casa y dándome mi móvil-Un poco mas y tu tia Rosalie destroza tu móvil-comento y me reí

-Gracias mama -le di un abrazo y cogiendo mi móvil y en ese momento comenzó a sonar vi quien era y era Jake.

-Chicas,Rosalie y Alice les busca-dijo mi mama

-Ok ya vamos-dijeron mis primas- Ness después nos cuenta-me dijo Stefania y yo le sonreí y conteste el móvil.

-¿_Nessie?_-dijo Jake preocupado,que mal lo habrá pasado

-Ehh..Ola Jake... Enserio , lo siento es que se me fui a pasear con mis primas y me olvide el móvil-hable muy rapido quizas, pero esque no queria que se enfadara..

-_Hay Nessie...Bueno no pasa nada...¿Como estas?_-me pregunto para cambiar de tema aunque ya sonaba mas tranquilo

-Estoy genial no me lo puedo creer por fin estamos en Forks-dije yo-No sabes lo contenta que estoy y estaremos mas tiempo juntos y con la manda y Clarie.

-_Si a mi también me alegra que esteis mas cerca ahora pasaremos mas tiempo juntos.. ¿Nessie quieres venir mañana a la Push?_-dijo entusiasmado

-Claro Jake .. ¿Podrían ir mis primas ?-pregunte aunque sabia que el tratado no les afectaba tenia que asegurarme por sía caso

-_Claro no hay problema ..Mañana os recogo a las 12?_-pregunto impaciente

-Si claro pero primero tendré que pedirle permiso a mis padres

-_No hay problema ya le dije a Edward y el ya lo sabe_

-Ok.. Pero el de mis primas?

-_Verdad..Este..preguntales a tus tíos y me llamas luego Ok?_

-Ok, te llama después ...Bye-dije

-_Me llamas luego,Adiós-y_ corte

Y entre a la casa y cerré la puerta, al parecer mis tíos,mis padres y mis abuelos se fueron de caza

-¡Stefania!¡Sophia!-les llame entrando en la casa y cerré la puerta

-Sii-dijo Stefania saliendo de la cocina

-Que pasa Nessie?-dijo Sophia dijo bajando de las escaleras

-Queréis ir a la Push mañana?-pregunte aunque ya sabia

-¡SI!-dijeron las dos

-Ahora tenemos que pedirle permiso-

-Seguro que mi mama no me deja-dijo Stefania la verdad esque Rosalie no les gustaba mucho relacionarse con los metamorfos

-Ya veras como la convencemos-dijo Sophia dándole ánimos

-Si, ya vas a ver que te deja ir -dije yo

-Ojala-dijo Stefania

-¿Que tal si les esperamos viendo una peli?-pregunto Sophia

-Si,ademas no terminamos de ver Titanic-dije

-Hago las palomitas y las bebidas-dijo Stefania-dije

-Nosotras vamos a buscar donde esta la película-dijo Sophia

Encontramos la peli y nos pusimos a ver la peli con las palomitas y las bebidas,estábamos por la mitad de la peli cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse

-Ya llegamos chicas-dijo Emmet dándonos un abrazo levantándonos del piso

-Mama podemos ir mañana a la Push?-pregunto Sophia mi tía Alice

-Claro,que puedes ir hija-dijo mi tía Alice dándole un abrazo

-Gracias mama-dijo Sophia

-Mama puedo ir a la Push?-dijo Stefania con cara de cachorrito,que eso era infalible con Rosalie en la mayoría de los casos,por no decir todos

-Hija...-dijo mi tía

-Mama..Porfis,Si?-

-Puedes ir pero no te juntes muchos con esos chuchos-dijo tía Rose rendida ante la suplica de mi prima

-Tía Rose-dije regañándola ya que nunca me gustaba que les dijera así.

-Perdón,Nessie-dijo mi tía

-Mama yo puedo verdad?-dije dirigiéndome a ella ,pero le pregunte para asegurarme

-Claro Ness, pero tenesis que venir temprano

-Y me avisáis si uno se pasa de listo-dijo mi tío Emmet con una mamo en puño golpeando la palma de su otra mano

-Papa...no nos pasara nada,confiá en nosotras-dijo Stefania

-Si confiamos en vosotros, pero no confiamos en ellos-dijo mi tío Jasper

-Bueno...seguimos viendo la peli?-dijo Sophia impaciente para cambiar de tema

-Chicas ya es muy tarde tenéis que dormir ha sido un día muy agotador-dijo mi papa

-Nunca terminaremos de verla..-dije yo ya que hasta ahora no hemos podido terminarla de ver

-Vengan os voy a enseñar vuestras habitaciones y Nessie tu te quedas aquí-dijo mi tía Alice mientras

se levantaba del sofá blanco.

-Enserio?De verdad?-dije yo muy alegre ahora ya mi papa no me podría vigilar las 24 horas del día

-Si,Ness,vamos os los voy a enseñar aunque tenemos que comprar muebles nuevos-dijo cogiéndonos de las manos

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y había un pasillo , mi dormitorio se encontraba entre el baño y el dormitorio de Stefania ,la habitación de Sophia se encontraba enfrente de la miá

-¡Gracias Alice!-dijimos las tres dándole un abrazo grupal

Nos despedimos todos y cada una entro a su dormitorio.

Mi dormitorio era grande los muebles era de antigüedad aunque estaban muy bien conservados, los colores de los muebles eran de color Nogal,

Me eche en mi cama ,tome mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Jake _"Jake,podemos ir todas ;ven a recogernos a las doce,OK cuidate"_ .Ya que seguro que Jake estaba haciendo guardia con su manada

Por fin vería a Jake hay mi Jake ,que no Ness no puedes decir eso,Desde cuando soy tan posesiva ?

Porque no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza?Por que sentía estas cosas?Y todas mis respuestas me llevaban a la mis conclusión yo le quería mas que una amiga yo amaba a Jake ,eso es lo amaba,

Pero el me amaría algún día? O siempre seria así el siempre me vería como su mejor amiga su hermana pequeña a la que cuidar. Pero yo no quería que fuera así ,Yo quería que el me amara como yo le amaba a el.

Y me dormí


End file.
